Burning Fuse
by the0voice0from0above
Summary: Werewolf AU: Sequel to Short Fuse. Dean's over-protectiveness causes Castiel to retaliate and as a result he gets himself into a bit of trouble. Warning for attempted rape.
1. Chapter 1

-o-

The irony of it was, Castiel was attacked on his way home from New Moonand not in the bar itself as Dean had predicted.

He had spent a perfectly uneventful couple of hours at the pack's favourite watering hole though it hadn't been as big a relief to go out drinking without Dean's constant protection like he'd hoped.

Half the night had been wasted worrying about the possibility of not being able to fight off an alpha if he was propositioned and the other half spent sipping orange juice in a corner, alone.

It had been boring without the pack. Lonely. A far cry from the reprieve he had been expecting. And now he was trapped in a dark alley surrounded by three weres.

If he managed to escape alive, Dean was going to be livid.

In Castiel's defence, however, Dean had been the one to push him into sneaking out by himself. If the alpha had given Castiel some space like he'd requested then he wouldn't have felt the need to go out alone. The past four weeks since Castiel had first told Dean he was pregnant had been suffocating beyond belief. Wherever Castiel had gone there had been an escort of some kind. Dean sometimes made Sam scout out the area beforehand for alphas or potential threats. It was ridiculous. Castiel was better protected than the president. He was half expecting the pack to walk out of the house one day with ear pieces, dark sunglasses and suits, complete with black ties and buffed shoes.

He understood that Dean was feeling a little protective but his definition of "safe" certainly wasn't the same as Castiel's. Dean considered visiting the store a hazard. "What if you trip over and I'm not there? You don't heal fast, Cas." How Dean had come to the conclusion that tripping over in a convenience store automatically meant death for Castiel and the pup he was carrying was beyond him.

Needless to say, Dean's excessive protectiveness had been the source of numerous altercations between the two of them. The last, and the one that had caused Castiel to sneak out, had happened earlier in the day, only a few hours ago.

"Oh, wow, are we still on this?" drawled Dean.

Castiel scowled, ripping the newspaper out from under his nose. He waited until he had Dean's full attention before saying, "Yes, we're still on it! I need to go out, Dean. It's suffocating being inside all the time."

"Then go out. I'm not stopping you."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't." The alpha grabbed an empty bottle of beer on the counter beside him and dumped it in the recycling bin.

"I want to go to New Moon," said Castiel and as a result, earned a laugh from Dean.

"Yeah, not happening," he replied as he opened the refrigerator and peered inside.

Castiel slammed the fridge door closed. "Yes it is!"

Dean opened it again. "No, it isn't." He fished out another bottle of alcohol and used the side of the counter to pop the lid off. While he took a long swig Castiel glared at him, growing more infuriated by the second. It didn't help that Dean was looking right back with amused eyes. "You're not going, Cas."

The omega's lip curled to display his teeth but Dean only smiled. "You can growl at me all you want," he said, closing the refrigerator. "You're not going. Right now you're a walking talking werewolf aphrodisiac. If you think I'm letting you anywhere near a bar full of horny alphas then you're not as smart as I thought you were."

An explosive snarl ripped from Castiel's throat and he stormed from the kitchen, teeth bared.

Castiel rarely lost his temper. Compared to Dean he had the patience of a saint but for four weeks, _four weeks, _he had endured Dean's exaggerated, unnecessary, infuriating over protectiveness and he couldn't take a second more. There was no tether left. He had reached the end of it.

A few hours later after a long run around the perimeter of their land, Castiel was in the living room, sitting comfortably on the sofa and reading in the halo of yellow light emitting from the lamp beside him, when the whole pack came bustling inside, chattering loudly and popping Castiel's bubble of peace.

"Bullshit. I've seen that movie a dozen times. He's not in it," said Dean. He walked around the back of the sofa and pushed his fingers through Castiel's short hair absently. The omega grumbled but he let him do it because it felt nice. His grudge was still strong and he wouldn't be forgiving Dean any time soon but he supposed the alpha was used to it.

Dean was taking Castiel's mood swings well, all things considered. Castiel and his tantrums were the only things in the world that Dean seemed to have patience with. Anything else and it would have been a rip throats out first ask questions later scenario.

"He is!" insisted Sam. "Ash, isn't Samuel L Jackson in Jurassic Park?"

"Yup. Chain smoking Mr Arnold," replied the beta who had sat down at the opposite end of the couch. The rest of the pack had made themselves comfortable too, purposely leaving the place next to Castiel free; they all knew it wasn't worth incurring Dean's wrath just for a good view of the television.

"Dude, that was Don Cheadle," insisted Dean.

"It was Samuel L!"

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Where's the popcorn?" asked Jo.

"Here." Crowley threw a bag of popping corn into Jo's waiting hands and Castiel dropped his head back to look up at his mate, immediately catching Dean's attention. "Are you having another movie marathon?" asked Castiel. Vaguely, he remembered Dean saying something about it earlier in the week but he had been too busy holding a grudge to make mental notes.

Dean leaned on the back of the sofa, his hands sliding down Castiel's chest to rest on his still flat belly. "Yeah," he murmured, kissing the omega's temple. "Are you gonna stay?"

If Castiel hadn't been desperate to be touched, he would have shrugged Dean off to remind him that he was still angry. However, over the past week he had been refusing the alpha's every attempt at sex and his libido was through the roof. He could no more have denied Dean's touch than he could have flown.

And Dean knew it. He nuzzled under Castiel's jaw. "Or we could do something else..." the alpha whispered softly, his breath grazing Castiel's sensitive skin. Shrouded in Dean's scent, Castiel felt the familiar tug of want low in his abdomen. Heat spread throughout his body. He closed his eyes, tilted his head and allowed Dean to kiss the length of his throat.

His cock was hard and he was squirming in his seat by the time Dean's lips reached his collarbone. The thick, wet pad of Dean's tongue dragged over his too hot skin and a gasp was punched out of Castiel.

"Guys that's getting _really _distracting," said Jo.

Castiel's eyes fluttered open to find the whole pack watching the pair of them intently.

"Yeah... I'm about to demand an orgy," muttered Ash.

"Hey, is that an offer? Because if it is, I'm on board," said Gabriel.

"Urg, can we just _watch _the film before I die of old age?" said Balthazar.

"It's a movie marathon," said Ash. "So that's... films. Plural."

"Words _cannot _describe how little I give a shit about technicalities."

Dean nipped Castiel's ear. "Did you want to stay or...?"

Castiel disentangled himself from Dean's warm secure arms and it physically ached to do so but he was frustrated. He was chained up and Dean needed to understand that he couldn't keep Castiel locked inside like a prisoner.

"I'm going for a run," said Castiel, standing up.

"I'll come with you," said Dean.

"No!" growled Castiel and then sighed at the look of shock and hurt on Dean's face. "Let me go alone, Dean."

"But what if—"

"I'm not going to get myself killed on our own property," he said, exasperated.

Their gazes stayed locked. Castiel could practically see the cogs turning in Dean's head. He was probably weighing up the pros and cons of giving Castiel a little bit of freedom and wondering whether or not a tree would spontaneously fall down and crush Castiel.

Slowly, Dean nodded. "Stay on pack land."

"I will," he replied.

It was one of the few lies he had ever told.

And so, on his return home from New Moon_, _patting himself on the back for a mission well done and preparing his "I told you I would be fine..." speech to Dean, Castiel was snatched off the street.

The wolves that had captured him had been hiding by the trash cans, the smell of garbage obscuring their scents. Castiel had been utterly oblivious and had only known he was in danger when a hand enclosed over his face and he was yanked into darkness.

A nose dragged up Castiel's throat, his body pressed tight against the wall by strong, thick tree-trunk of a were. He was pinned, a hand covering his mouth.

"You smell _way _too good to be wandering around on your own, baby," grunted his attacker.

It wasn't all that uncommon for omegas to be targeted for rape or abuse. They were weak, after all, practically defenceless against a red blooded, strong willed alpha. Not to mention the fact that they smelled good. But Castiel was both mated and he had a pack. Those two facts should have been Castiel's circle of protection; it was what he had been banking on to keep him safe. Usually, unless the attacker was particularly stupid or suicidal, the scent of another alpha on an omega was enough of a deterrent.

"Fuck," hissed another voice. It was too dark to see who it belonged to. "He smells like he's in heat!"

There was a chuckle and something wet and slimy slid across Castiel's cheek. A tongue. He tried to turn away but couldn't. "He's hot for us that's why."

"Will you hurry the fuck up?" said a third voice. "Before someone sees us?"

"Go if you want. I'm gonna take my time."

"Don't take too long 'cause it's my turn after."

There was a violent growl from the man pinning Castiel and he felt the rumble of it all the way through to his bones. "I'll take as long as I fucking want!" He shifted and Castiel heard the sound of a zipper.

Up until then, whether it had been shock or disbelief, Castiel hadn't been afraid. His heart had been pounding and there had been tears in his eyes from the impossibly tight grip the alpha had on him but he hadn't been scared.

The sound of the zipper though was like a reality check. With it came a rush of pure fear and adrenaline and the realisation that he was going to be _raped._ They were going to rape him.

Castiel cried out. It was muffled though by the man's hand. Belatedly, he started to struggle and his arm came loose. The movement somehow triggered the attention of a battered security light, its fluorescent glow illuminating the faces of his three attackers.

They all looked so_ normal_.

He didn't know what he had been expecting but normal, everyday looking men wasn't it.

"Hold him."

The fear of what was about to happen awakened his natural reflex to transform but he beat it back down. He would be much easier prey as a wolf and Castiel had no doubts that they could chase him down and quite possibly enjoy it even more.

"Someone is gonna see us!" exclaimed the beta, throwing panicked glances to the security light.

"No they won't."

"We're lit up like a fucking Christmas tree!"

"Turn this bitch around and hold him."

Again he tried to scream for help. The dry, hot hand clamped over Castiel's mouth was like a vice. He had never experienced the full potential of an alpha's strength before because he had never tried to escape from it. Faced with it now, it was hard to believe the power pushing down on him. It was like trying to break free from a steel cage.

The second alpha approached, a man just as normal looking and yet utterly terrifying as the other two, and Castiel inhaled sharply, hands pushing fruitlessly at the were gripping his fragile body. They didn't know he was vulnerable. What if they were too rough? What if...

"Wait." The alpha who wasn't restraining a fighting Castiel paused, eyes widening. "Wait, wait... Brady, hold on."

"Did you just use my _fucking name_?!"

"Shut up a minute!" The man leaned in close to Castiel, scrutinizing his face. Castiel was breathing heavily through his nose. Panic clogged his mind and made his limbs numb as he stared back.

A spark of recognition flitted across the man's features and he leapt away as though Castiel had aimed a punch at him. "Shit!" he yelled. "Shit, shit, shit... fucking _shit_!"

The alpha named Brady was looking at him like he had lost his mind. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Don't you know who that is?" hissed the alpha. He was jittery, alarmed, and under the artificial light he seemed to have gone pale.

Brady gave Castiel a look that suggested he was expecting the omega to morph into a celebrity of some kind. When he didn't, he turned back to the alpha. "No."

"You don't _know_?"

"Should I?"

"That," he stabbed a finger at Castiel, "is Dean _Winchester's _mate!"

A brief quiet passed. "And who the fuck is Dean Winchester?"

"He's bad ass, man," said the beta. "I heard he tore off a guy's shoulder for hitting on his mate!"

"And he's got friends in every fucking pack in the city!"

"_This _is why I was interrupted? I'm about to get some ass and you're throwing this bullshit at me?"

"Look, I think we should get the fuck out of here," said the alpha. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead. "Winchester won't be far away. He won't leave his mate unprotected."

"Brady, man, he's right."

"Stop using my god damn name, you giant prick!"

"I'm getting the hell out of here before—"

"_You _are staying right where you fucking are!" growled Brady to the young beta.

"What if Winchester—"

"I COULDN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT DEAN FUCKING WINCHESTER!"

His voice rang out into the depths of the alley, bouncing off the brickwork and trash cans. There was a distant rumble of a car pacing somewhere in the next street and then, once silence reigned again, a scrape of a boot on concrete.

Castiel's eyes darted to the sound, the three weres followed suit, and out of the gloom stepped Dean, his face partially shadowed. When he spoke his voice was quiet, deep, but it penetrated the night like a blade through flesh. "I'm gonna paint the walls with your blood, you son of a bitch."

-o-

[|||||]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This will remain completed for the time being. I might come back to it in the future.

-o-

At the pack house in the spacious entryway was a silver plated pistol complete with silver bullets hanging on the wall beside the door. It was given to Dean as a joke present by a friend who thought the old werewolf legends were hilarious. Beautiful though it was, because of the metal's weight it was apt to drop off the wall if the front door was slammed too hard. Everyone knew it and the only person who neglected to keep it in mind was Dean, especially when he was in a fit of rage, which was why, when Jo heard the boom and heavy thud of the aforementioned items, she knew Dean was pissed.

"Dean's home," sang Gabriel unnecessarily.

There was a clatter of something, footsteps, the distinct smell of Castiel and – Jo's eyes popped wide, the rest of the pack darted glances at each other before they scrambled to their feet, leaping over the sofa and piling into the hall.

The scent of blood that greeted them was like hitting a wall. It was so potent Jo had to breathe through her mouth to save from throwing up and she had always considered herself to have quite a strong stomach.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

Dean didn't even spare him a glance. He peeled off his bloodied shirt and whipped it, with a wet slap, on the floor. Castiel was standing by the entrance, quiet, with his arms wrapped around himself, tears in his eyes.

Internally, Jo sent a quick prayer up to the heavens that Castiel hadn't been sexually assaulted because if he had, and if Dean had caught them, she had no doubts that the attackers were dead and although werewolf laws were different to human, they would still have to have a trial and given Castiel's pregnant state, the stress wouldn't be good for him. Not to mention what it could do to pack politics. Dean could have started a war.

"Dean?" asked Sam hesitantly but the alpha ignored him, booting the kitchen door open and stomping inside.

The pack shared a look and followed their alpha into the kitchen. Dean was literally dripping with blood. His face was smeared with it. He methodically rinsed away the mess from his body with a damp rag in the sink though his frame was stiff with anger.

Jo peeked outside in the entryway where Castiel was slowly taking off his shoes and coat. He was sniffling. He looked pale, frightened and she was split between comforting Castiel and confronting Dean. She picked the more urgent of the two.

"Dean, what happened? We need to know. If you've killed someone you could have started a feud," said Jo.

The alpha whirled around to face them and the pack flinched at the dangerous glint in Dean's eye. His animal side was just below the surface, clawing to be free, sharpening Dean's teeth and narrowing his eyes. He stabbed a finger at Jo. "I don't give a shit! He's my MATE!" roared Dean. "No one touches him! NO ONE! Or haven't I made that clear yet? I'm going to find out what fucking _pack _those bastards are from and if they _ever _touch Castiel again I'm going to rip them limb from limb. I'll kill them all. And I don't give a flying _fuck_ what _feuds_ I start." He glared at each one of them individually as though they would dare question it. When they didn't, he took a deep breath. "I didn't kill them," he said levelly. "But if they ever hurt my mate and my _pup_. . ." He exhaled through his nose. "Then they'll wish I had." And with that he stormed from the kitchen.

Jo caught the door before it swung shut and was about to follow after him to ask what exactly had happened to Castiel but paused when she saw the pair of them together.

Dean's large hand cupped Castiel's face, his thumb stroking back and forth as he whispered something to Castiel who closed his eyes and nodded. Dean kissed his forehead and placed a palm over the omega's stomach.

Watching them together sometimes made her heart ache. Jo craved the same kind of love and affection that they so obviously shared. They had a strong bond, a kinship. Really, it was no surprise Dean went to such lengths to protect it. The alpha pulled his mate into his arms still murmuring words she couldn't hear and she decided to give them some privacy.

"Who the hell was stupid enough to attack Castiel?" said Gabriel as Jo joined the rest of the pack in the kitchen.

"I know. I thought everyone knew about Dean's rep," said Ash.

"I guess they didn't know who Castiel was," said Sam, sighing. "I just hope we don't get any backlash from this."

"You mean like a war?" said Crowley and then he snorted. "Nothing to worry about. We've got enough friends in high places."

"I wasn't worried about us. I was worried about _them_." Sam frowned. "I don't want any unnecessary deaths."

"Saint Sam, how cute," said Balthazar.

Sam flipped up his middle finger.

"Who cares if there's a war?" Ash shrugged and added, "I wouldn't mind a bit of action."

"It's not our problem," said Crowley. "If you're dumb enough to attack a pregnant omega stinking of alpha then you need to be taken out of the gene pool. Darwinism at its finest."

"I agree with Sam," said Jo. "It'd be better to avoid a fight if possible. We should find out what pack they were from and try to smooth things over."

"Do you think the cops'll call?" asked Ash.

"Fifty fifty," said Sam. By unspoken agreement it was usually Dean's brother who dealt with the police whenever one of the pack members got a bit rambunctious and caught the eye of the law. He had a good way with them. He always hit the middle ground between _authoritative_ and passive which the cops seemed to like.

Jo doubted they would have much trouble keeping Dean out of handcuffs anyway. The men who had attacked Castiel had been in clear violation of the law and Dean had had every right to attack.

A mate and pack members were loosely equivalent to property and an alpha was legally allowed to strike whoever ignored that fact by however they deemed necessary. That wasn't to say though that murder was legal. A weighty penalty would still be pushed down on any werewolf who killed someone without good reason.

Not that it mattered because Dean hadn't fatally injured Castiel's attackers. No. They would be fine. It didn't hurt that the Winchester pack had a good rapport with the police. They knew about Dean's attitude and would cut him some slack. Dean was a volatile werewolf but he wasn't a morally absent one. The pack would be okay. Jo's only concern was Castiel. She hoped he was all right and even if he wasn't, who better to comfort him than Dean?

-o-

Castiel stripped out of what felt like clothes two sizes too small and stepped in the shower. He had purposely left the door to the bathroom wide open so he could keep Dean, who was lying on the bed pretending to watch television, in sight.

It was a mark of Dean's strength of character that a) he hadn't given Castiel the "I told you so" speech and b) he hadn't tried to sleep with him. Sex had more than one meaning in werewolf society than in human. At its core it was a claiming, it bound two werewolves together, and since Castiel had almost been taken by another, Dean's animal instincts were no doubt urging him to claim the omega again, as his. And yet, not once did Dean's eyes wander to where Castiel was washing in the shower. Dean remained unnaturally still, naked from the waist up and staring at the television. The blood had vanished from his skin and he was now clean and smelling of his old self again, dressed only in pale, wash-worn jeans, bare feet crossed at the ankles.

Castiel took in Dean's whole presence, his dirty-blonde hair, the softness of his lips, the wolf soul flowing in every sinuous line of his body. He thought back to Dean's gentle hands on Castiel after shouting the house down and threatening vengeance, his quiet words and murmured promises that Castiel would always be safe and that no one would ever hurt him and sagged against the shower wall. Castiel felt a rush of love so strong that it knocked the breath out of him.

Dean had never failed to keep him safe. He had never failed to make Castiel feel wanted, warm and protected.

Suddenly the grudge Castiel had held for Dean keeping him too close seemed pathetic and ungrateful. Castiel had been furious with him, cursing him out and growling and still Dean had kept on smiling and holding him and kissing him. Even when Castiel denied him the little moments of affection he knew the alpha enjoyed, denied him sex, denied him cuddling, Dean had never once held it against Castiel.

He sighed and licked the water from his lips.

Switching the shower off, Castiel stepped out without bothering to dry himself and moved into the bedroom. He paused at the doorway to watch the alpha for a moment. There was a soap opera on the television which Dean, finally relaxed, seemed enthralled by and it made Castiel smile. If the rest of the pack knew about his obsession with some of the cheesiest t.v. shows on the network they would tease him to the ends of the earth for it. It was one of the many little secrets only Castiel knew about.

Walking in a slow arch, he moved around the bed, catching the alpha's attention. Those gorgeous green, supernatural eyes fixed on Castiel as the omega paused at his side of the bed.

"Forget where the towels were?" asked Dean and caught Castiel's hand, tangling them together.

Castiel didn't answer. Instead, he climbed on top of him, straddling Dean's thighs. Lightly, he dragged his fingers over the denim and the hard outline of the alpha's dick, ignoring his own which was stiff and curving towards his belly.

The room was filled with Dean's scent, his arousal and his natural smell, and it was a comfort for Castiel. He knew that he was home. That he was safe.

Castiel's gaze flitted to his mate's and away again. "You haven't tried to claim me," he murmured.

"I didn't think you'd want me to." Dean's eyes remained on Castiel – he could feel them on his face - but his hands covered Castiel's tummy, thumbs stroking.

A brief flash of the night's events burned behind Castiel's eyes. Teeth. An unpleasant smile. Hands. Horrible scents. Voices. "They didn't have me," was his reply.

"They touched you."

"Not sexually."

"They _touched_ you."

Castiel met Dean's eyes.

"They scared you. They threatened you." Dean's gaze lowered to the finger shaped bruises on Castiel's face. He grazed them with the tips of his own fingers. "They hurt you."

It occurred to Castiel then that his mate hadn't attacked them because of what they had planned to do. He had attacked them because of what they had_ done_. If that was the punishment Dean dealt out for a few bruises, what would he have done to the perpetrators if they had managed to rape Castiel?

Dean wrapped his arms around the omega and rolled gently, so they were on their sides. Castiel slipped a hand between his own cheek and the pillow. He watched Dean intently as the alpha ran his fingers up and down Castiel's arm, from his shoulder to his wrist.

"I know you hate it when I'm overprotective," murmured Dean. His touch was feather soft. Trails of heat were left in the wake of skin meeting skin. "But I can't lose you." He circled Castiel's navel with his thumb. "Either of you."

Castiel's throat grew tight. He cupped the back of Dean's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

There was a breath of space between them. Dean flicked the tip of his tongue out, licking Castiel's top lip. Behind the beautiful green of his irises, heat smouldered. "You're mine aren't you, Cas?"

"Yes," breathed Castiel.

"I'm going to fuck you slow. Real slow. . ." Dean put a little of his weight on Castiel until the omega rolled over and the alpha slid on top of him, his erection covered by his jeans hot and rough against his hip. "And I'm going to make you come." He squeezed Castiel's ass. "Again. And again."

Castiel exhaled shakily as Dean sucked a love bite into his neck. Unsurprisingly, Castiel no longer missed the outdoors. He didn't feel half as adventurous as he had only hours before. Staying inside in the company of his mate and his pack for the foreseeable future, at least until he had his pup, no longer seemed like too much of a hardship, especially while Dean was sliding his cock into his ass inch by inch.

-o-


End file.
